Atami Chicilla
|- | colspan="6" style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 熱海 (Atami; Ata Umi; Heat Sea) チチラ (Chicilla) – Taken from Author's Pet Society name. |- | colspan="6" style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: A_555_C - Writen behind her neck. |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| GENDER | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| Female | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| VOICE RANGE | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| G#4 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| RELATED CHARACTERS | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| Getsune Kuro (Big Brother Figure) Haatone Mite (Big Sister Figure) JU-01 MIRU (Big Brother Figure) JU-02 MARU (Big Brother Figure) Shintani Tora (Friend;'' '''First male duet mate) |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| AGE | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 10 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| GENRE | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| UNKNOWN | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| HOMEPAGE | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| Miru-kun no UTAU ''' |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| WEIGHT | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| '''35 kg | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| CHARACTER ITEM | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| Chilla Plushie | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| CREATOR | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| Miru-kun (DA ) (YT ) (Tumblr ) |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| HEIGHT | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 142 cm | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| VOICE SOURCE | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| Miru-kun ' | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| PICTURE LINK LIST | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| '''DeviantART, Tumblr ' |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| BIRTHDAY | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| '''January 1 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| LIKES | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| Dogs, Cheese Crackers, Plushie, Bugs, Fluffy Thing | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| MEDIA LIST | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| YT SoundCloud |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| RELEASE DATE | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| May 1, 2013 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| DISLIKES | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| Cats, Flowers | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| SIGNATURE SONG | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| Youthful Days’ Grafitti ''' |- | colspan="6" style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| PERSONALITY: '''Chicilla is a cheerful-innocent girl who loves to draw random things at wall. She always play with random stray dogs. She respect the olders. She will get mad if anyone do something bad to her beloved Chilla (her plushie) and eat her last cheese crackers without her permission. |} 'Supplemental Information' Hair color: Pale Blonde Eye color: Sapphire Earphones: Dark Blue with Yellow dog footprint and anthene Clothes: '''Black simple shirt. Grey jacket with hoodie. Yellow belt with Dark Blue dog footprint '''Pants: Grey shorts Nationality/Race: Indonesian/Japanese 'Official Character Design' 'Voice Configuration' ACT 1 Download C In this ACT, the author thought that he set the oto.ini a little not right because this is his first UTAU voicebank he made ACT 1.2 Download - This ACT just a fixed oto.ini, re-record the 'bo' voice and the Author record the 'ye' voice because he forgot in ACT 1. If you already download ACT 1, download this instead. ACT 2 Download – In this ACT, Chicilla can pronounce some english words and such. Sounds a little deeper than her previous ACT. Loss capability to pronounce 'jya-jyu-jyo'. Fail at the oto.ini. ACT 3 – N/A For Gender-bender, Atami Chiell, to get his voice, just use flag g+17b70 'Trivia' Her name and appearance is totally based from the Author's Pet Society. But later, Chicilla's clothes changed. The Author post some design for Chicilla on Facebook and the design choosen by his friend. Please don't change this page without the Author's permission. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Japanese-Indonesian Utauloids Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:CV Category:Indonesian Utauloids Category:Family name first redirects Category:UTAUloids Indonesian